Berawal dari masa lalu
by Bigfoot the 2nd
Summary: Berawal dari surat yang disembunyikan Lolita darinya , Bruno menemukan sebuah rahasia dimana salah satu saudaranya ternyata masih selamat dan dia tidak akan menyangka kalau saudaranya akan kembali lagi dari medan perang yang mengerikan . Petualangan baru akan dimulai dengan saudara lama yang telah menghilang ( Warning : Bakalan ada OC di dalam )
1. Chapter 1

Early author note : Di fanfic ini Lolita umurnya 15 tahun , itu headcanon gw sih

Warning : ada OC didalam , barangkali w kirim hero conceptnya

######

Tidak seperti biasanya , Lolita terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat dia rahasiakan dan hal itu membuat Bruno penasaran . Rasa penasaran Bruno semakin meningkat ketika dia pernah melihat Lolita mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari kantung celana jins miliknya dan begitu Lolita tahu , dia mendadak berlari ketakutan ke dalam kamarnya dan bersembunyi disana

Bruno kemudian mendiskusikan tentang surat rahasia Lolita dengan Alpha yang sedang gabut di Laboratorium dan dia mendapatkan satu teori cerdas dari Alpha kalau surat yang disembunyikan Lolita itu adalah surat cinta ..

" Tapi surat cinta itu dari siapa ? " Tanya Bruno yang kebingungan

" Mungkin dari Harley mengingat kalau Lolita kenal empat cowok dan antara kita dan Saber tidak ada sama sekali yang mengirim surat cinta itu , tapi rasanya aku ragu kalau Harley yang mengirim itu " Jawab Alpha

" Saranku sebaiknya kau lebih baik tidak perlu memaksa untuk mengetahui rahasia itu , kau seharusnya menghormati privasi dia " Lanjut Alpha

" Bagaimana kalau Harley benar-benar mengirim surat cinta itu ? Sungguh kalau misalnya dia benar-benar mengirim surat cinta itu nanti aku sleding palanya , masih bocah kok ngirim surat cinta segala ? " Kata Bruno yang masih penasaran

" Itu analisa asal-asalanku saja , jangan dibawa serius . Tidak ada bukti yang cukup untuk mengatakan kalau Harley mengirim surat itu " Balas Alpha

Alpha kemudian mengecek jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan eksperimen Professor Rooney

" Oke , sekarang waktunya untuk meningkatkan sistemku . Kita bisa bicarakan tentang ini lain kali " Kata Alpha

Bruno kemudian meninggalkan Laboratorium itu dengan perasaan penasaran yang berkecamuk itu di hatinya , walaupun asal njelpat saja tapi perkataan Alpha itu makin memperkuat perasaan penasarannya saja dan kebetulan saja dia melihat Lolita tengah menutup lemari pakaiannya dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka

######

Bruno kemudian mengintip kamar Lolita yang kosong dan dia menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya , dia melihat salah satu celana jinsnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan dia kemudian merogoh-rogoh isi kantong celananya . Dia tidak menemukan sama sekali ada amplop yang Lolita sembunyikan di dalam celananya dan ketika dia ingin keluar dari kamarnya Lolita , dia bertemu dengan empunya kamar yang mau masuk ke dalam

" Kamu ngapain di kamar aku ? " Tanya Lolita

" Err ... Anu ... Aku cari ... " Jawab Bruno terbata-bata

" Kamu mau nyuri pakaian aku lagi kan ? " Tanya Lolita dan kali ini nada suaranya meninggi

" Nggak kok , aku cuma mau cari sisir aja ya hehe " Jawab Bruno yang mencoba nyengir sambil berjalan pelan keluar kamarnya Lolita , meninggalkan Lolita yang heran dengan kelakuan aneh Bruno

" Ngapain ya dia nyari sisir ? Kan rambut dia cuma sebaris doang ngapain disisir ? " Gumam Lolita yang menutup pintu kamarnya

Lolita kemudian melepaskan topi coklatnya dan mengamati rambut pirangnya yang terurai , setelah puas dengan rambutnya sekarang . Lolita melepaskan ikatan dari bandana coklat yang menutupi lehernya dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya ...

Memori masa lalu mulai terlintas di pikiran Lolita ketika mengamati bandana coklat kesayangannya itu , dia masih ingat ketika dia sedang berulang tahun yang ketiga belas dan kakak tersayangnya melingkarkan bandana coklat itu di leher mungilnya sementara ibunya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun kepadanya dan teman-temannya membawakan dia kado yang lumayan banyak ...

Lolita kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur itu dan dia jatuh tertidur dengan menggenggam bandana coklat itu di tangannya

######

Pada malam harinya ...

" Ngomong-ngomong kamu punya surat kan ? " Tanya Bruno

" Iya tapi aku ga bisa kasih tahu kamu isi suratnya " Jawab Lolita

" Bilang aja kamu ga mau kasih tahu isi suratnya , kamu lagi jatuh cinta kan ? " Tanya Bruno

" Ih kamu tuh gak banget ngomongnya , aku tuh ga lagi jatuh cinta sama siapapun " Jawab Lolita yang malu

" Terus isi suratnya apaan dong ? " Tanya Bruno yang makin kepo dengan isi suratnya Lolita

" Kan dah kubilangin itu rahasia " Jawab Lolita yang buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya

" Eh eh jangan buru-buru gitu makannya nanti keselek kan bahaya " Kata Professor Rooney yang kebetulan lewat di ruang makan itu

" Duh Loli sekarang kamu main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu ya ... " Goda Bruno

Lolita yang menyelesaikan makannya langsung pergi membawa piring kotornya ke dapur dan mencucinya , dia rasanya ingin pergi dan melindungi surat rahasianya yang sangat berharga itu ...

Sementara itu , Bruno yang kesulitan mengendalikan rasa penasarannya mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana cara mengambil surat rahasianya Lolita itu . Setelah lima menit kemudian , dia menemukan ide untuk mengambil surat itu secara diam-diam ...

Ketika jam dua belas malam , Bruno bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam kamar Lolita . Lolita yang sedang tertidur pulas tidak menyadari kehadiran Bruno yang menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya ...

Bruno membuka lemari pakaiannya Lolita dan menyelipkan tangannya di antara tumpukan bajunya yang tersembunyi . Dia tahu kalau Lolita bisa saja menyembunyikan suratnya di lemari pakaian itu dan dugaannya ternyata benar , surat rahasia itu terselip di bawah tumpukan bajunya Lolita dan Bruno mengambil surat itu secara perlahan-lahan ...

Bruno yang merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar karena ngeri ketahuan Lolita langsung menutup pintu lemari itu dan berjingkat keluar perlahan-lahan dari kamarnya Lolita , meninggalkan empunya yang terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya

Setelah selesai mengambil diam-diam surat itu , Bruno kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya , dia mengamati amplop surat yang sedikit lusuh dan memiliki beberapa noda darah yang pudar ..

" Kayaknya ga mungkin deh surat cinta ada darah-darahnya segala " Kata Bruno yang membolak-balik amplop itu

Ketika Bruno sedang mengamati amplop itu , HP miliknya yang diletakkan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya berdering dan rupanya ada SMS yang masuk . Bruno meletakkan amplop itu di samping HP miliknya dan langsung membuka HP itu

" Apaan sih Saber , gangguin momen mendebarkan aja " Kata Bruno yang membuka isi SMS itu

" Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan itu sekarang , aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan sebelumnya dan itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik untuk kau lakukan " Begitulah isi SMS dari Saber

" Persetanlah sama Saber , mending gue buka aja ini surat " Kata Bruno yang membuka isi surat itu

Bruno bisa merasakan kalau surat itu tidak cuma dibuka sekali saja tapi sudah berkali-kali dibuka dan begitu Bruno mengeluarkan isi dari amplop surat itu , dia melihat sebuah kertas berisikan tulisan panjang dan di bagian bawah surat itu terdapat noda tetesan air yang baru saja kering

" Hmm ... Maafkan aku adikku tersayang " Kata Bruno yang membaca isi surat itu di dalam hatinya

" Tunggu sebentar , jadi Lolita punya kakak ya ? "

Setelah mengetahui tentang salah satu rahasia yang Lolita sembunyikan , Bruno kemudian melanjutkan membaca isi surat itu . Rupanya surat itu berisi permintaan maaf dari kakaknya Lolita tentang hal yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya

" Jadi begitu ya ... "

Ketika Bruno hampir selesai membaca isi surat itu , dia melihat nama penulis surat itu di bagian bawahnya beserta tanda tangannya

" Oh gitu ya .. Nama kakaknya Lolita itu Robert ya dan dia sepertinya sudah meninggal " Kata Bruno

" Oke , sudah cukup aku tahu rahasianya Lolita sekarang " Lanjut Bruno yang buru-buru melipat kertasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop itu lagi

Setelah puas membaca surat itu , Bruno kemudian membuka pintunya dan ternyata dia menemukan Lolita yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu

" Kamu bisa tolong ban... " Lolita mendadak berhenti ketika melihat surat rahasianya berada di tangan Bruno

" Aku gak bakalan nyangka kamu tega melakukan ini ... " Kata Lolita dengan nada rendah

" Aku sempat mengira kalau kita adalah sahabat ... Tapi ternyata " Lanjut Lolita

" KAMU TEGA SEKALI MEMAKSA UNTUK MELIHAT RAHASIA TERBURUKKU ! KEMBALIKAN SURAT KAKAKKU SEKARANG JUGA ! " Bentak Lolita yang merebut amplop itu dari tangannya Bruno yang bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa , air matanya tumpah ketika dia tahu kalau Bruno sudah melihat rahasia terburuknya

" Tapi aku gak bakalan nyangka kalau surat itu ternyata dari kakakmu yang sudah lama hilang itu " Kata Bruno

" AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA KERAS SEKALI UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN BOROK TERBURUK YANG ADA DI DALAM HIDUPKU ! TAPI KAMU TETAP MEMAKSA UNTUK TAHU ! " Bentak Lolita

" SEKARANG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI ! " Lolita kemudian pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya , Bruno masih bisa mendengar suara tangisannya yang membuat dia merasa berdosa sekali

Bruno kemudian memikirkan tentang isi surat itu dan bagaimana perasaan Lolita begitu dia mengungkap rahasia itu , perasaan berdosa langsung menusuk hatinya ketika dia menyadari kalau dia sudah melukai perasaan Lolita yang mencoba menyembunyikan rahasia terburuknya di balik wajahnya yang terlihat ceria itu ...

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian . Bruno mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya dan dia langsung menghampiri pintunya , ternyata Lolita menunggunya kembali dengan wajah sendu

" Yah kamu tahu kan , kamu sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya jadi aku bisa bicarakan tentang itu di kamarku " Kata Lolita dengan nada rendah

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu , yah soalnya aku penasaran sekali dengan isi surat itu " Kata Bruno

" Aku maafkan asal jangan bilang-bilang soal isi surat itu ke Harley , Saber , Alpha atau siapapun " Kata Lolita

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan di kamarnya Lolita dan Bruno duduk di sampingnya Lolita

" Kamu tahu kan soal kakak aku ? " Kata Lolita yang membuka isi surat itu

" Ya , dia minta maaf kepadamu kan " Balas Bruno yang tahu tentang kakaknya Lolita setelah membaca surat itu

" Sebenarnya aku yang minta maaf ke dia karena aku adalah adik yang buruk baginya " Kata Lolita

" Adik yang buruk ? Kamu itu cewek yang pemberani dan baik , kamu juga ramah . Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu ? " Tanya Bruno

" Ceritanya panjang sekali ... " Kata Lolita

" Dulu ketika aku masih kecil , aku sering melihat kakakku bertengkar dengan anak-anak lain dan karena itu aku sering memarahi dia . Walaupun ibuku dan aku sering memarahi dia tapi dia tetap saja bertengkar sampai anak-anak lainnya takut dengan dia "

" Setelah aku bertumbuh besar , aku melihat kakakku mulai menjadi anak berandalan . Aku benar-benar malu dengan kakakku sampai aku berbohong kepada teman-temanku kalau aku tidak punya kakak sama sekali "

" Walaupun kakakku terlihat sebagai berandalan di luar tapi dia sebenarnya sayang kepadaku , dia sering bertengkar karena dia ingin melindungiku dari cowok-cowok nakal yang ingin menggodaku dan dia memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan ini "

Lolita kemudian menunjukkan bandana coklat mungil yang selalu melingkari leher mungilnya kepada Bruno

" Dia memberikan aku ini pada saat aku berulang tahun yang kesebelas dan pada saat itu dia bilang kalau dia sudah dapat pekerjaan di pabrik . Pamanku juga kerja di pabrik itu dan dia mengawasi kakakku "

" Semenjak kakakku bekerja di pabrik , dia mulai melupakan aku dan jarang kelihatan di rumah . Kakakku sering pergi nongkrong dengan teman kerjanya dan dia juga sering pulang larut malam sampai ibuku sering marah kepadanya "

" Pamanku membela kakakku karena dia sebenarnya aktif di serikat pekerja pabrik dan pamanku adalah ketua serikatnya sehingga kakakku adalah tanggung jawabnya dari pamanku "

" Semuanya menjadi lebih buruk ketika kakakku sering pulang dengan perban di wajah dan tubuhnya , aku dengar dari sahabatku kalau dia mengikuti arena pertarungan liar untuk mencari uang tambahan . Aku tentu saja terkejut karena tahu kakakku telah melanggar janji untuk tidak bertarung lagi "

" Kakakku bilang kalau dia terpaksa melakukan ini dan aku tidak mau dengar satu katapun dari dia , aku benar-benar malu punya kakak berandalan yang sering mabuk dan bertengkar . Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin kedamaian dalam keluargaku , aku benci pertengkaran dan aku tidak mau melihat kakakku menghajar seseorang lagi "

" Pada suatu malam , kakakku tidak pulang ke rumahnya sama sekali dan ibuku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya . Aku mencari dia dan aku menemukan dia sedang duduk di depan rumah temannya , Marcus anaknya kolonel Jefferson yang tinggal di pinggiran desa "

" Aku menemukan dia sedang bicara sambil memegang botol bir yang isinya setengah , aku dengar dia bicara kalau dia akan pergi dari rumah ini karena dia mengetahui kalau aku tidak ingin punya kakak seperti dia "

" Dan tidak hanya itu , aku dengar dia membicarakan masa depan Steel Elf dan temannya bicara tentang mempersenjatai mereka dengan senjata api "

" Itulah malam terakhir dimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang , tanpa kakakku sama sekali karena esok harinya ... "

" Ketika aku duduk bersama ibuku di rumah , aku mendengar suara tembakan senjata api dan banyak yang menjerit di luar . Ibuku memerintahkan aku untuk bersembunyi dan beberapa orang jahat menyerbu rumahku . Ketika aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari rumahku , aku mendengar suara jeritan yang mengerikan ... "

" Aku yang takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibuku mengintip dari lemari dan ternyata mereka telah menghabisi ibuku " Nada suara Lolita mendadak jauh lebih rendah dan Bruno bisa melihat matanya Lolita menjadi berkaca-kaca

" Mereka yang melihat aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari langsung saja menarik tanganku dengan keras dan aku digeret keluar dari lemari itu , tak hanya itu tapi mereka juga menginjak dan menendang tubuhku keras-keras "

" Lebih buruknya lagi , aku diseret ke sebuah tempat dimana aku disekap bersama teman-temanku dan aku melihat kumpulan orang jahat itu melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada teman-temanku "

" Ketika aku benar-benar terluka parah dan tidak sanggup bergerak lagi , tiba-tiba sebuah pasukan Steel Elf yang lain menyerbu orang-orang jahat itu dan aku melihat kakakku membawa sebuah senapan . pasukan itu dipimpin oleh pamanku dan aku diselamatkan oleh kakakku yang aku benci "

" Kakakku menyerbu siapapun yang ingin menghentikanku dan teman-temannya membantu dia membawaku keluar dari tempat itu , dia benar-benar terlihat pemberani sekali dan aku pertama kalinya melihat dia berubah seperti itu "

" Dia membawaku ke Professor Rooney dan sebelum dia pergi kembali ke medan pertempuran , dia menitipkan pesan kepadaku kalau dia akan kembali lagi kepadaku setelah peperangan itu selesai dan dia memberikanku surat ini " Kata Lolita sambil menunjukkan surat yang dia sembunyikan sejak lama

" Lalu kenapa kamu menyembunyikan surat itu ? Kan kamu bisa bicara dengan Professor Rooney , aku atau seseorang yang kamu percaya " Tanya Bruno

" Karena surat itu membuatku merasa seperti adik yang buruk , aku nggak mau terlihat seperti itu " Jawab Lolita

" Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku merasa seburuk itu kan ? Aku belum jelaskan soal itu " Lanjut Lolita

" Sebenarnya kakakku itu tidak hanya peduli kepadaku , dia juga peduli dengan masa depan Steel Elf yang suram karena kontrak kerja mereka yang sangat kejam dan berbahaya dan aku baru tahu kalau kematian ayahku telah mengancam masa depan para pekerja lainnya . Aku juga baru tahu kalau kakakku sering bekerja lembur karena gajinya yang semakin lama semakin sedikit dan para manusia itu semakin pelit sehingga pamanku menyebutnya itu sebagai perbudakan . Tak hanya itu tapi kakakku juga ikut ring pertarungan gelap dengan taruhan besar untuk mencari uang tambahan supaya aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman , pamanku bilang kalau kakakku itu pekerja keras dan dia mirip sekali ayahku yang meninggal ketika aku baru berumur satu minggu "

" Serikat pekerja Steel Elf juga sering bentrok dengan manusia dan kakakku sudah melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk tidak ikut campur tapi bentrok itu menjadi keterlaluan dan kakakku menghajar manusia yang menghina temannya "

" Tak hanya itu , dia juga mengembangkan serikat pekerja menjadi satu kekuatan yang cukup untuk menggoyahkan keangkuhan para manusia yang menguasai desaku dan dia juga mengembangkan sebuah teknologi bersama dengan temannya yang kutu buku untuk membuat persenjataan bagi para Steel Elf sehingga mereka bisa melawan balik para manusia itu "

" Dan tak hanya itu , sebenarnya temannya Robert yang kutu buku itu menemukan formula dari Noumenon Energy Core yang diciptakan dari mineral hasil pertambangan dan para ilmuwan dari Eruditio membawa formula itu untuk dikembangkan "

" Ngomong-ngomong temannya kakakmu yang kutu buku itu namanya siapa ? " Tanya Bruno

" Dia namanya Terry . Dia suka membaca buku tentang pengetahuan di perpustakaan desa dan dia juga suka melakukan eksperimen "

" Dan kamu tahu kan seberapa parah perasaan berdosaku terhadap kakakku yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku ... " Kata Lolita

" Ketika aku membaca surat itu , aku benar-benar merasa menyesal telah menyatakan kalau aku benar-benar membenci kakakku dan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadanya sebelum melihatnya pergi berperang , aku benar-benar takut kalau kakakku meninggal dalam peperangan itu dan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadanya "

" Andaikan saja aku mau mengerti tentang kakakku maka masalahnya tidak akan seburuk ini , aku sudah melukai kakakku dengan sikapku yang buruk ini dan dia masih mau menyelamatkan nyawaku ... "

" Dan aku baru menyadari kalau dia benar-benar menyayangiku lebih dari apapun di dunia ini sehingga dia rela berkorban demi aku , andaikan saja aku punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengannya ... "

Bruno kemudian merangkul Lolita dan membiarkan dia menangis di bahunya , dia tiba-tiba merasa jahat karena memaksa untuk membuka rahasia terburuk Lolita dan mengetahui kalau Lolita memiliki masa lalu yang buruk

" Aku cuma mau peluk dia dan bilang kalau aku benar-benar salah tentangnya , aku gak ingin kehilangan dia lagi untuk kedua kalinya ... "

Bruno mengelus punggung Lolita yang menangis di pundaknya dengan elusan lembut

" Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia meninggal di peperangan itu dan aku belum sempat minta maaf sama dia ? Aku beneran takut kalau hal itu terjadi " Ucap Lolita dengan nada parau

Dan Bruno benar-benar bingung mau apa terhadap Lolita yang hancur perasaannya seperti ini , berawal dari kepercayaan bodohnya terhadap analisa Alpha yang ngawur dan berakhir dengan cerita tentang kepergian kakaknya Lolita yang menghilang tanpa kabar di medan pertempuran

" Bagaimana kalau misalnya Harley tahu tentang ini ? Aku gak mau dia menjauhi aku karena dia tahu kalau aku ini jahat ... " Suara Lolita semakin parau ketika dia bertanya tentang ketakutan terburuknya

" Kamu nggak jahat kok , aku tahu kalau kamu dulunya seperti itu tapi kamu sudah berubah menjadi baik sekarang . Jadi kamu gak perlu khawatir tentang itu " Jawab Bruno

" Untuk sekarang kamu lebih baik mengharapkan kalau kakakmu bisa bertahan dari peperangan itu dan dia akan kembali kepadamu , dari ceritamu itu aku tahu kalau kakakmu adalah orang yang kuat sepertimu dan aku sangat yakin kalau kakakmu akan kembali " Kata Bruno

" Yaudah , makasih ya udah mau dengerin aku . Aku capek , mau tidur dulu " Kata Lolita

" Baiklah , semoga mimpi indah ya " Balas Bruno yang meninggalkan kamarnya Lolita

Bruno yang lelah langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk , dia mempersiapkan pelayaran menuju pulau kapuk yang menyenangkan ...

Setelah satu jam kemudian , Bruno mendengar suara deru mobil van yang berhenti di depan rumah dan setelah mobil itu berhenti , dia bisa mendengar suara pintu mobil van yang dibuka dan pintu diketuk

" Ini siapa sih malam-malam mau bertamu segala , Professor Rooney lagi bobo pules jam segini " Gerutu Bruno yang mengucek matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya

Ketika Bruno membuka pintunya untuk menyambut tamu yang datang pada jam satu malam itu , dia mendadak terkejut karena tamu yang datang itu adalah orang yang dia tidak akan duga kalau dia akan datang

" Apa kamu pernah melihat Elf yang bertubuh pendek , matanya coklat dan rambut pirang pendek ? Aku dengar dari warga kota ini kalau dia ada disini "

To be continued ...

#######

Author Notes : Hero concept dari OC yang muncul di fanfic ini bakalan gw kasih lihat setelah chapter kedua dari fanfic ini muncul

Fanfic ini menjelaskan tentang masa lalunya Lolita yang kehilangan teman , keluarga dan desanya karena sebuah peperangan . Di lore aslinya cuma dibilang perang aja dan di fanfic ini elu bisa lihat detailnya

Maaf kalau misalnya fanficnya rada berantakan , w nulis ini full di HP dan laptop w dah rusak sejak sebulanan lebih


	2. Chapter 2

" Elf yang sedang anda cari itu ada di rumah ini dan dia baru saja tidur sekarang , dia benar-benar lelah sekali " Jawab Bruno

Bruno mengamati tamu yang datang itu . Tamu itu adalah seorang pria muda yang bertubuh tinggi kurus dan dia memakai jaket tebal berwarna coklat dengan bordiran logo singa di bagian dadanya dan celana jins berkantong banyak yang menutupi mata kakinya , dia juga memakai bucket hat berwarna khaki dengan sebuah tali strap di sekeliling topinya yang berguna untuk menyimpan peluru Shotgun yang berwarna merah dengan kuning di ujungnya dan di sekeliling ikat pinggangnya terdapat sepucuk pistol dan pisau komando yang mengeluarkan bau darah yang amis , sepatunya bootnya berwarna coklat dan jaketnya memiliki kerah yang dilapisi oleh bulu tebal , tangannya dilapisi oleh sarung tangan kulit tanpa jari berwarna coklat

Wajah dari tamu misterius itu memiliki beberapa bekas luka sayatan dan keningnya dibalut oleh perban yang memperlihatkan noda berwarna kuning tua pada keningnya dan rambut pirangnya terlihat mirip sekali dengan Lolita hanya saja rambut tamu itu terlihat lebih berantakan

" Ngomong-ngomong anda memiliki keperluan apa sampai mencari dia malam-malam begini ? " Tanya balik Bruno

" Aku telah berjanji kepadanya untuk kembali lagi dan untuk sekarang aku akan menepati janji itu lagi . Jika dia terlalu lelah untuk menemuiku maka aku akan tidur di dalam van itu sampai matahari terbit " Jawab tamu misterius itu

" Janji ? Jadi anda itu adalah ... " Kata Bruno yang sedang berpikir keras tentang sepotong informasi penting yang akan mengungkap identitas tamu misterius itu

" Yep , aku adalah Robert . Pemimpin dari pasukan pemberontakan Steel Elf yang berjuang melawan tirani dari para manusia pemilik modal yang kejam dan penguasa keji yang tidak memiliki hati nurani sama sekali " Tamu misterius itu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

Bruno tiba-tiba terkejut karena dia tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau Robert akan datang ke rumahnya , dia sempat mengira kalau Robert telah meninggal dalam peperangan itu dan ternyata Robert bisa bertahan hidup dari peperangan itu

" Aku telah kirim surat ke dia sebelum pergi untuk menghabisi para manusia keparat yang telah menghancurkan desaku yang damai " Kata Robert

" Terkejut ya ? Kami para Steel Elf memang jauh lebih kuat dari Elf lain dan aku memang terlahir dengan kekuatan yang besar . Aku dengar adikku telah mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat dari Noumenon Energy Core kan ? " Ledek Robert yang melihat Bruno yang masih terkejut

" Senang bisa melihatmu kembali juga tapi semua orang di rumah ini sedang beristirahat jadi aku minta maaf sekali kalau tidak bisa menyambutmu dengan baik " Kata Bruno

" Kau cukup sambut aku dengan kabar kalau adikku bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai saja . Aku akan puas dengan itu " Kata Robert

Robert kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah dan kembali lagi ke van miliknya , Bruno merasa curiga kalau mobil Van itu adalah mobil curian tapi rasa kantuknya telah mengalahkan kecurigaannya tentang mobil van itu ...

######

Jam 5 pagi

######

Robert yang tidur di bagian setir mobil van itu mulai bangun , dia mengucek-ucek matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah bangun tidur . Sementara itu Bruno dan Lolita masih tertidur pulas

Robert membuka pintu depan mobil Van-nya dan masuk kembali ke rumahnya Professor Rooney . Dia tidak melihat satu orang pun di bagian depan rumahnya dan dia kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamarnya Lolita , bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan untuk adiknya tersayang

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya Lolita , dia melihat Lolita masih tertidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya yang berwarna biru muda dan sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya . Dia mencolek pelan bahunya Lolita secara terus menerus sampai tidurnya sedikit terganggu

" Iiih Bruno kamu itu apaan sih nyolek-nyolek aku terus " Gerutu Lolita yang berusaha menyingkirkan jari jahil yang terus mencolek bahunya

" Bangun sayang " Kata Robert perlahan

Lolita yang merasa kesal kemudian membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah pengganggu tidurnya , alih-alih melihat Bruno yang iseng ternyata dia malah melihat sosok yang sangat dia khawatirkan

" Aku sudah janji kalau aku akan kembali lagi dan aku menepatinya sekarang . Kamu kangen kan sama aku ? " Kata Robert yang menyambut hari barunya Lolita

" Kak Robert ?! " Lolita yang terkejut langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya

" Sesuai janjiku , aku telah kembali " Lanjut Robert

Lolita melihat wajah Robert yang sedikit terlihat lelah dan dia mendadak khawatir dengan keadannya , kakaknya telah kembali tapi dia terlihat kurang sehat apalagi dengan keningnya yang diperban itu

" Kamu boleh kok tidur di kasur aku kak , kamu kelihatan capek " Kata Lolita

" Takpapa , aku sudah tidur di van tadi " Balas Robert yang duduk di samping Lolita

" Oh iya kak , aku sudah lama banget nungguin kamu dan aku ingin bilang sesuatu yang aku simpan sebelum kamu pergi kak " Kata Lolita

" Jujur aja kak , setelah melihat apa yang terjadi kamu , aku menyesal sekali telah bilang kalau aku benci kamu kak .. "

" Tolong maafin aku ya kak atas semua yang terjadi sebelumnya , aku gak mau kehilangan kakak lagi ... Aku beneran takut kalau kehilangan kamu lagi ... " Kata Lolita yang menggenggam erat tangannya Robert , matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca

" Aku sudah maafkan semuanya yang terjadi , ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu juga " Kata Robert

" Err ... Anu ... Aku sempat mengiramu meninggal di dalam pertempuran itu ... Jadi maaf soal itu ya " Kata Bruno yang baru bangun

" Tentu saja tidak , para manusia keparat itu kesulitan untuk menembus barisan pertahanan kami yang didukung oleh penduduk kota Shirewood " Kata Robert

" Shirewood ? " Kata Bruno yang kebingungan

" Shirewood adalah kota kecil terdekat yang menjadi basis pertahanan pasukan pemberontak dan aku beserta teman-temanku bisa menghajar balik para manusia keparat yang menginginkan harta yang tersembunyi di balik desaku , setidaknya sampai si Marcus bajingan itu membelot " Robert menjelaskan tentang kota Shirewood

" Teman-temanku yang selamat bagaimana nasibnya ? Apa ada selamat sepertimu juga kak ? " Tanya Lolita

" Semuanya telah gugur satu persatu kecuali aku , beberapa dari mereka ada yang menderita sakit dan ada juga yang tewas diterjang peluru musuh tapi kejadian terburuknya itu ketika si anak jendral sialan itu membelot dan menghabisi Terry dengan cara yang mengerikan " Jawab Robert

" Ya ampun kak " Komentar Lolita

" Marcus inginkan cetak biru dari Noumenon Energy Core yang telah dikembangkan di kota Eruditio setelah dia melihat Terry baru saja menyelesaikan eksperimennya , dia tahu kalau Noumenon Energy Core itu membuat penggunanya menjadi lebih kuat dan dia menyekap Terry di sebuah hutan yang terletak di pinggiran kota " Kata Robert

" Aku hanya bisa menemukan dia digorok oleh Marcus yang tidak puas dengan hasil pencariannya , lehernya yang menganga dibanjiri oleh darah yang mengucur deras . Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu sama sekali " Lanjut Robert

" Astaga kak ! Dia kok bisa sejahat itu sih padahal dia kan teman kamu , bahkan dulu kamu sering numpang di rumahnya kan kak " Kata Lolita yang ngeri dengan cerita Robert

" Aku tak akan mengerti dengan perubahan ekstrim yang terjadi pada Marcus , dulu dia berpihak kepada kita dan ketika Terry menunjukkan Noumenon Energy Core kepada dia , dia percaya kalau kedamaian yang ada di dalam desa itu akan bertahan lebih lama . Semuanya berubah total ketika dia ingin merebut Noumenon Energy Core dari kita para Steel Elf karena dia tidak percaya dengan kita yang telah berjuang bersamanya " Balas Robert

Robert kemudian melempar topinya ke kasur dan melepas jaket coklatnya , perban membalut tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam luka yang telah dia dapatkan di dalam perang itu . Robert memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan perban itu dengan penuh rasa bangga kepada Bruno dan Lolita

" Suatu saat nanti , semua luka ini akan meninggalkan bekas yang dipenuhi dengan cerita tentang bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dalam pertempuran mengerikan melawan manusia bajingan itu " Kata Robert

" Ya ampun kak ! Semua lukamu itu parah ! " Komentar Lolita yang terkejut ketika melihat balutan perban yang menyelimuti tubuh Robert

" Kamu tidak perlu khawatir , penduduk kota Shirewood sudah menyembuhkan aku secukupnya dan semua luka ini hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk sembuh saja " Kata Robert

" Apa yang terjadi dengan penduduk Shirewood selama perang ? " Tanya Bruno yang penasaran

" Mereka semua memberikan dukungan yang membuat pasukan pemberontak bisa bertahan disana dan ketika Marcus berkhianat , mereka melarikan diri lewat jalur bawah tanah yang sudah digali sebelumnya . Mengingat sebelumnya desa para Steel Elf hancur karena kepungan ketat pasukan sialan itu dan kurangnya jalur untuk melarikan diri maka pasukan pemberontak membuat beberapa jalur bawah tanah yang disembunyikan dalam ladang , lantai bawah tanah dan beberapa Rifleman akan mengawal ujung dari jalur bawah tanah yang tersembunyi " Kata Robert

" Marcus tidak akan menyangka kalau kita akan menggunakan strategi berbahaya seperti ini dan ternyata strategi itu bisa mengamankan hampir semua penduduk Shirewood " Lanjut Robert

" Beberapa Elf sebelumnya juga ada yang kerja di penambangan jadi mereka cukup ahli dalam menggali dan bapakku sendiri juga kerja sebagai penambang berlian . Oh ya beberapa orang penduduk sana juga ikut bertempur dengan pasukan pemberontak " Lanjut Robert

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang bicara , Professor Rooney yang baru saja bangun langsung mengucek kacamatanya . Dia tidak percaya kalau Robert yang membawa Lolita yang terluka parah di gendongannya akan kembali lagi dalam keadaan selamat

" ROBERT ?! " Professor Rooney yang terkejut buru-buru memakai kacamatanya kembali dan memperhatikan Robert yang masih berdiri dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan jaketnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya Lolita

" Sesuai janjiku sebelumnya , aku kembali lagi ! " Kata Robert dengan penuh kebanggaan , memungut kembali lagi jaketnya dan memakainya lagi

" Bagaimana kabar pamanmu ? Dan teman anak jendralmu itu ? " Tanya Professor Rooney

" Pamanku telah gugur di dalam pertempuran setelah melindungi mereka yang lemah dan aku telah menghabisi Marcus , dia membelot ke pasukan musuh dan menyebabkan kematian besar-besaran yang hampir mengakhiri pasukan pemberontak " Jawab Robert

" Kak Amanda bagaimana ? Aku dengar dari temanku kalau kakak mau menikah sama dia kan " Tanya Lolita

" Bagaimana kalau kita bicara tentang yang lain saja asal jangan tentang Amanda . Aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan tentang Amanda sekarang " Jawab Robert

" Apa Terry selamat juga ? Aku ingat anak itu dan dia benar-benar jenius dan hanya saja dia sedikit kikuk ... Cetak biru Noumenon Energy Core miliknya benar-benar hebat sampai para Ilmuwan Eruditio telah mengembangkan itu sampai menjadi sebuah teknologi yang membantumu adikmu melindungi kota ini " Tanya Professor Rooney

" Dia telah tewas dalam keadaan tragis . Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka-luka dari siksaan kejamnya Marcus dan para manusia keparat itu dan tatapan mata terakhirnya dipenuhi oleh ketakutan ... "

" Begini Professor ... Hampir semua Steel Elf yang terlibat dalam pasukan pemberontak itu telah gugur semuanya dan aku adalah satu-satunya pemberontak yang bertahan hidup . Salah satu alasan mengapa Marcus bisa membelot dan membunuh Terry karena dia ingin merebut Noumenon Energy Core dengan cara paksa , jika andaikan saja basis Shirewood habis beserta dengan penduduknya maka langkah berikutnya adalah dia akan invasi kota ini demi mencari Noumenon Energy Core . Lolita adalah korban berikutnya dan aku terpaksa menghabisi Marcus untuk menghentikannya " Kata Robert

" Ya ampun dia kok tega banget sih ... " Komentar Lolita

" Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyangkanya , dia ternyata adalah orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi tujuannya " Kata Robert

" Jadi begitu ya ceritanya , semua perang yang kalian alami itu karena para manusia yang tinggal di sekeliling desa kalian itu ya ? " Kata Professor Rooney

" Tidak sesimpel itu juga , banyak faktor lain yang memantik api perang itu dan pamanku tahu banyak soal itu . Dia adalah pemimpin pasukan pemberontak sebelumnya dan aku hanya mengambil posisinya setelah kematiannya " Jawab Robert

" Paling tidak perang sudah selesai dan kalian berhasil selamat dari perang itu jadi kalian bisa bernafas lega " Kata Professor Rooney

" Yeah ... Setidaknya kita para Steel Elf tetap hidup sekarang " Kata Robert yang mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik korek api dari kantong celananya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya Lolita , diikuti oleh Professor Roonet

" Kau merokok ? " Tanya Bruno

" Jangan aneh-aneh , mana ada Elf merokok . Itu pemantiknya Marcus " Jawab Robert

Bruno kemudian mengamati pemantik korek api yang ditinggalkan Robert tadi . Di pemantik korek api yang dibalut dengan kulit sapi itu terdapat sebuah ukiran singa metalik yang berkilau dengan sedikit noda darah di gambar singa itu

" Kak Robert pasti ngambil barang yang aneh-aneh lagi deh " Kata Lolita yang pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan membawa handuk dan baju gantinya

Ketika Bruno pergi meninggalkan kamarnya Lolita , dia melihat Robert membawa sebuah kardus yang dia letakkan di meja ruang tamu

" Untung saja kepala distrik sialan itu menyimpan beberapa botol minuman ini jadi kita bisa merayakan kemenangan kita dengan minum ini " Kata Robert yang membuka kardus itu

Kardus yang Robert bawa tadi rupanya berisi bir yang masih dingin dan Bruno terkejut dengan barang bawaan Robert tadi

" Anggap saja ini oleh-oleh dari perang tadi , kau mau satu botol ? " Robert menawarkan sebotol bir kepada Bruno

" Tidak , terima kasih . Aku ini atlet jadi aku tidak boleh minum minuman beralkohol " Tolak Bruno

" Sepertinya untuk sekarang tidak ada perayaan kemenangan sama sekali , sayang sekali padahal aku sudah rampok beberapa barang berharga dari rumah kepala distrik sialan itu " Kata Robert yang memasukkan botol bir itu ke dalam kardusnya

" Kalau perayaan kemenangan yang kau maksud itu adalah perang yang tadi kau alami mungkin Lolita akan marah lagi kepadamu . Dia bakalan berpikir kalau kau tidak seharusnya merayakan sebuah kejadian yang telah menghabisi keluarganya dan lebih buruknya lagi dia bakalan bicara seperti ... " Bruno berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir tentang apa yang Lolita bakalan katakan kalau dia tahu kakaknya malah bersenang-senang diatas sesuatu yang benar-benar sensitif di hatinya

" Kamu seharusnya sadar kak ! Kita kehilangan keluarga dan sahabat kita ! Dan kau malah merayakannya dengan cara seperti ini ! " Bruno sengaja nyemprengin suaranya biar dia bisa meniru suara Lolita yang emang cempreng kalau dia teriak-teriak

" Ya kayak gitu lah dia ngomongnya . Poin tambahan lagi dengan pernyataanmu kalau kau mendapatkannya dari hasil rampokan " Kata Bruno

" Oke , penjelasannya cukup juga . Aku masih punya banyak hasil peninggalan perang dari rampokan , pemberian masyarakat Shirewood dan barang jatuh dari rekan perang yang tewas " Kata Robert yang memindahkan beberapa botol bir di kulkas

Sebuah cerita dimana Lolita akan memulai hari-hari barunya dengan kakaknya yang telah datang kembali dari perang dan sahabat akrabnya akan dimulai , tetaplah disini dan tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ...


End file.
